Reconciled
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: A year after graduating from Mali-U, Sam and Alex are working full time in their chosen fields while Clover works on her fashion designs from home. While the three are still spies, Sam and Alex are limited to completing missions outside their work hours. When Jerry has an urgent mission during the middle of the day for Clover, she must adjust to working with someone from her past.


**Reconciled**

After graduating from Malibu University, Sam, Alex, and Clover had moved into the villa they had lived in together while still in high school. Sam had begun working at a science corporation in the lab while Alex worked as a vet tech at a local clinic. Clover had followed her dream of becoming a fashion designer; she had loved it because of her love for fashion, and now she could create designs she hoped other people would love as well.

With her job as a fashion designer, Clover often worked from home. She had set up part of her room to be an office with a desk for drawing up designs, a table with a sewing machine for putting the designs together, and a rack full of different materials for creating her designs. The flexibility of her job that her friends' jobs lacked meant that when Jerry had an emergency mission, she was often called on to begin investigating on her own. Usually the solo missions she was given were things she could easily handle without backup. When it came to the more dangerous or intense things, Jerry did his best to wait until Sam and Alex were off work and the three could go together—as a team, there was almost nothing that could stop them. Even when Clover went on solo missions, Jerry made sure to leave messages for both Sam and Alex to keep them up to date in case things went south.

Clover had just finished drawing a design when her X-Powder beeped beside her. Since Jerry knew she was often working on important designs, he would page her instead of whooping her immediately. Clover hit a button on her X-Powder. In the blink of an eye, she was being whooped through her floor. Seconds later, she landed on the red couch she was all too familiar with.

"What's up, Jer?" Clover asked.

"There have been two jewel heists of the most valuable jewels in the world in New Zealand and Canada. One more is being placed on display at a museum as we speak, and I need you to go there and catch the jewel thief before they strike again."

"This sounds serious, Jer. Are you sure this can't wait until Sam and Alex are off work?"

"You won't be going alone," Jerry spoke with a smile.

"I'm ready to go, Jerry," a voice behind Clover spoke as the door to Jerry's office opened.

"Blaine?" Clover asked, turning to face the door. Despite the fact that he had said girls from Beverly Hills were too high maintenance, she felt her heart skip a beat. She was 20 the last time she had seen him while he was still working out of the Australia branch of WOOHP. He was as attractive as ever, but while her heart was saying _swoon_, her head was saying _no_.

"Britany is training some new recruits for her team and this mission needed more than one person, Blaine volunteered for the job."

"Hi, Clover," Blaine spoke, reaching his hand behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. Beverly Hills girls may have been too high maintenance for him, but he still thought Clover was cute.

"You two will have plenty of time to get reacquainted on the flight to Italy," Jerry spoke. "Clover, here are your gadgets. The Bungee Belt, Laser Lipstick, Jet-Pack Backpack, and Net-Throwing Mascara. Blaine has already been equipped with his gadgets. Off you go," Jerry said, pressing a button on his desk to send Clover and Blaine to the WOOHP helicopter. Soon, the two were flying to Italy.

"Hey, Clover," Blaine repeated as the two sat next to each other behind the controls since neither had said anything since leaving Jerry's office.

"Hi," Clover replied, her voice somewhat hard. "Why'd you volunteer to take this mission on with me? I thought I was too high maintenance for you," she said, reaching to flip a switch on the controls.

Blaine sighed. "In general, yeah, but I know you're a good spy. Besides, I've been missing the States. Even if I travel the world for the job, I wanted to visit."

"Whatever," Clover replied. She turned her attention to doing her part to ensure the helicopter continued on its course. She snuck glances over to Blaine. While Clover may have been annoyed by the fact that Blaine thought she had to be high maintenance because he dated Mandy, that didn't make him any less cute.

"What have you been up to?" Blaine asked about ten minutes into the flight.

"Nothing much," Clover replied with a shrug. "Working, missions, hanging out with Sam and Alex."

"Jerry said only one of you three would be going on the mission, why aren't they here?"

"They have full time jobs they need to be on site for. I work from home."

"Doing what?"

"Fashion design. It seemed logical. I loved drawing designs and I always keep up to date on the latest trends. Anyway, what have you been up to? The Australian girls not as high maintenance as Beverly Hills girls?"

"Are you really that hung up on what I said three years ago?"

"Yes! Mandy is literally the most high maintenance, annoying, and self-centered Beverly Hills girl you could _ever_ meet."

Blaine looked away and decided not to meet Clover's eyes. They flew in silence for several more minutes—something Clover was perfectly fine with.

Blaine coughed to cut through the silence. "We'll be there in a few minutes," he reported. As it was half past noon when they left Beverly Hills, it was nearing nine at night in Italy and darkness was beginning to fall. "Jerry gave me the M-Ray Contact Lenses so I'll look for our jewel thief. The jewel was delivered around 8:30 once the museum was closed. They should have finished by now. And judging by the fact that there aren't any police sirens, I'd say the thief hasn't struck yet."

"Yeah, whatever," Clover replied. They were soon landing the helicopter and using the Jet-Pack Backpack to get themselves to the roof, right over where the jewel was. "It looks pretty well protected. See anything?" Clover asked as Blaine put the contacts in his eyes.

"A couple guards walking around," he replied, scanning the area. He turned to look outside the museum as well. He saw several people walking around outside the museum, but they all appeared to be normal citizens or tourists walking around. "Nothing suspicious," he reported.

Clover may not have been able to see through walls at that moment, but she knew how to spot trouble. For the most part, she saw what Blaine had; normal people walking down the streets, couples holding hands. Nothing outside of the ordinary. However, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure. "There," Clover pointed, drawing Blaine's attention.

Blaine's eyes scanned the area Clover had pointed out. "I don't see anything."

"Are you sure? I know I saw something there."

"Nothing,"

Clover sighed but turned her attention to look through the roof of the museum. She saw a guard walk through the room on patrol, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maybe Jerry was wrong," Blaine said a half hour later when nothing else materialized.

Clover shook her head. "I've got a feeling something bad is about to happen," she spoke, looking back down into the museum as she saw a guard run frantically though the room the jewel was in. "See, something's wrong!" Clover exclaimed, pointing down as another guard ran through. She pulled the Laser Lipstick out to cut a hole in the glass ceiling knowing that WOOHP would take care of fixing it later. Knowing using the Bungee Belt would be easier than getting in with the Jet-Pack Backpack, Clover shot the end to a decorative spire on the roof and repelled in with Blaine close behind her.

Once inside the museum, the two retracted their belts. As they were repelling, they could hear that some sort of fight was going on in the building. The two got into position to fight the jewel thief as another guard ran through the room.

"Run for your lives!" he exclaimed.

"Some guard he is," Clover scoffed as a laser beam shot between her and Blaine. The two rolled to the side to avoid any oncoming attack.

"Ha, ha!" laughter rang through the room a minute later. "Now that I've scared those wimpy guards away, the jewels will all be mine!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Clover said, appearing in front of the woman in a fighting stance and separating the villain from the jewel. Blaine quickly joined her also taking on a fighting stance.

The woman laughed and quickly shot off her laser gun. Again, Clover and Blaine rolled aside to avoid getting hit. Clover sighed as she looked around for a different way to approach the woman. If she had thought quicker, she could have used the Net-Throwing Mascara to capture her. She had to find a way to keep the woman from getting the jewel.

She snuck around and was eventually able to get behind the woman. She ran out intending to knock the woman down before detaining her, but Blaine had the same idea coming from the opposite direction. The woman saw Blaine and ducked, causing Clover and Blaine to collide. Before the two had the chance to react, the woman used her laser gun to destroy the protective glass around the jewel. She laughed as she grabbed it and took off into the night.

"What the hell, Blaine!" Clover exclaimed as the two recovered. He ignored her comment as they took off after the jewel thief, but she was already gone. "Great, if you hadn't tried to get her from the front, I would have had her! She saw you! Now we have to report back to Jerry that she got away."

Having no counter-response again, Blaine shot daggers in Clover's direction. "Let's go," he replied, activating his Jet-Pack Backpack. The two shot up through the hole Clover had made earlier and back to the helicopter.

The ride back was silent. The pair was too angry with one another to speak.

"How did the mission go?" Jerry asked when the two entered his office a little after three that afternoon back in California.

"Bad," Clover replied. "I don't want to work with him," she spoke, turning her back to Blaine.

"Yeah, well I don't want to work with you either. It's all your fault the villain got away."

"My fault! Says the one who tried to attack her from the front! She isn't blind!"

"Enough!" Jerry silenced them. "I do not need you two acting like adolescents. You are adults and you should behave as such. Those were the top three most valuable jewels on display meaning we can only assume she will go after the fourth most valuable one next. Though we have no idea what she wants them for, I need you two to work as a team to stop her.

"At approximately noon tomorrow, the two of you will be tasked with heading to Stockholm, Sweden to this time capture the jewel thief before she makes it away with the next jewel. With WOOHP's fastest jet, you should make it there by one in the afternoon here and nine in the evening there right as the museum is closing. You will work together as a team, is that understood?"

"Yes," Clover and Blaine replied together, looking down like children who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Good." Jerry pressed a button on his desk and sent the two down a tunnel. As they fell, they quickly used their X-Powder in Clover's case and WOOHP Wallet in Blaine's case, to change back into their normal street clothes. They landed in an alley near the Veg-Out.

"I hadn't had lunch yet," Clover spoke as her stomach growled. "I'm going to grab something to eat," she motioned towards her favorite eatery.

"I'll join you," Blaine said. "We need to talk and work through our problems so we can work as a team."

Clover nodded her agreement and the two made their way inside. They sat down at a table and began chatting while they waited to order.

"What made you go out with Mandy in the first place?" Clover asked the question she'd been dying to know.

"I was back in the States for a couple weeks to visit my parents. I thought maybe the two of us could meet up, but I met Mandy before I had the chance. The relationship was short lived because she was way too needy. I couldn't take it anymore."

"You think I'd be like that?" Clover asked, her voice soft, relaying her hurt. "If you think all Beverly Hills girls are like Mandy, you're stereotyping us. You know Jerry hired Mandy as a spy once? She literally did nothing on the mission because she was afraid to get dirty."

"Really? That's part of what we do. Sometimes you have to get into some nasty places."

"I know! But that's not even the half of it. Our Sophomore year at Mali-U, she had herself an intern. She treated poor Trent insanely bad. Blamed him for her mistakes, tasked him with carrying around her books, umbrella, and everything in between. I guess he was doing it to get some course credit and he wasn't her intern the next year but," Clover trailed off, shaking her head at the memory.

"Wow. I didn't think people who weren't villains could treat other people that poorly." The conversation turned away from Mandy as the two ordered and then waited for their food. To people in the restaurant, it would look as though the two were on a first date the way they were talking and getting to know each other. "I forgot how cool you are, Clover," Blaine spoke as the two finished their meal.

"You're not as conceited as I thought you might have been after dating Mandy."

"Maybe we should talk strategy tomorrow on the flight to Sweden since we can't right now," Blaine spoke, lowering his voice.

"Agreed."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow around noon," Blaine spoke with a smile once he and Clover had paid for their food.

"Yeah, see you then," she replied as they went in opposite directions.

CHCHCH

Although Sam and Alex sometimes had to work odd hours, they were both at the villa when Clover got home. "Mission?" Sam asked from where she sat on the couch when Clover entered.

"Yeah, no biggie," she replied, joining Sam and Alex on the couch. "Stopped for a late lunch at the Veg-Out afterwards," she explained.

The three sat relaxing and talking about their days for a little while before Clover headed up to her room to finish a little more with the design she had been working on. While she worked, Clover found her mind drifting back to Blaine.

When he'd been out to get her thinking she was an evil spy thanks to Geraldine, she'd fallen hard for him. His favorite things matching with hers had been part of the plan, but the two still had a connection. They'd grown distant and broken up once he was assigned to Britany's team, but Clover couldn't help that she was attracted to him—and more so than any other guy she had ever met. The fact that he had dated Mandy and thought Clover would be too high maintenance because Mandy was, broke her heart more than the two of them breaking up had.

"Stop it," she told herself as she added some finishing details to the design she had drawn. She and Blaine would never work again. They could work as partners for this mission and maybe other ones while he was home from Australia, but not as a couple. She couldn't let him break her heart again.

Once she finished her design, she focused on hanging out with Sam and Alex. They spent the evening relaxing and winding down from the day of work. As she went to bed that night, Clover found herself looking forward to the following day when she would see Blaine again. In the few minutes she lay in bed before she fell asleep, Clover tried to convince herself that it wasn't because she thought they could make a good couple as she had always dreamed, but because he was a friend she wanted to reconnect with.

CHCHCH

Clover's alarm went off at 8 A.M. the following morning. While Sam and Alex needed to be to work by then, her relaxed schedule allowed her to wait until they were gone to get up. It meant she was out of their way while they got ready for work and she had the villa to herself while she got ready.

The first thing Clover did was head to the bathroom to take a shower. As she stepped out, she felt refreshed and ready to face the day of designing and the mission to capture the jewel thief. After finished her breakfast, Clover worked on putting the design she had drawn the day before together before taking a break at 11:30 to get lunch before she was inevitably whooped at noon.

As expected, she got a page on her X-Powder at noon. Clover hit the button to signal that she was ready for the mission and felt the floor fall out from under her. While she fell, Clover changed into her spy suit so she was ready to go.

When Clover arrived in Jerry's office, Blaine was already standing beside Jerry's desk in his spy suit and ready with his own Jet-Pack Backpack.

"You should recognize all these gadgets, Clover," Jerry spoke, laying them out on his desk; in addition to the gadgets he had for her the day before he had placed the Barrette Tracking Device on his desk as well. "In case the jewel thief slips past you again," he spoke. "Now off you go," Jerry said, pressing a button on his desk to send Clover and Blaine to their jet.

The two sat side by side in the jet a few minutes later, both behind the controls to work together on this. "I've been thinking," Blaine began a few minutes into the flight.

"That could be dangerous," Clover teased.

Blaine let out a light laugh. "Anyway, it's our fault the jewel thief got away with the last jewel. Well, mostly my fault," Blaine admitted. "But if we catch the jewel thief right away, we're not going to figure out where the other jewels are hidden. Or at the very least it will take a lot longer to find and return those jewels."

"But if we get the tracker on her, we can follow her back to her hide-out!"

"Exactly," Blaine confirmed. "We'll just need to make it look like an accident that she gets away. Fight for a little while to get the tracking device on her. Hopefully we can still stop her from getting this jewel, but she should lead us back to her hideout."

"Great thinking," Clover spoke. The two continued to fly in silence until they made it to Sweden where night was falling. They landed the jet where it was well hidden and used their Jet-Pack Backpacks to get to the museum.

As with the museum in Italy, the roof was glass. The two made their perch over this jewel. Blaine used the M-Ray Contact lenses to scan the area while Clover looked for suspicious looking people outside the museum; this time, at least they knew what the jewel thief looked like. A few guards were walking through the room on patrol, but nothing seemed outside the ordinary.

"Blaine," Clover caught his attention and pointed towards a slender figure whose body type matched that of the jewel thief outside.

"I see her," he replied, keeping his eyes on her as she made her entry into the museum. While she made her entry into the museum, Clover again made a hole with the Laser Lipstick. Chaos erupted down below as guards ran through the room. Clover and Blaine looked to each other and again repelled into the room. They were waiting when the jewel thief entered.

"You two again!" she exclaimed. "Out of my way."

"Not a chance," Clover said. She quickly moved forward to engage the woman in a fight. As Clover tried to land a kick at the woman's side, she caught Clover's leg and shoved her to the side. Blaine took over the fight. Somewhat hidden in the shadows from the jewel thief, Clover took the Barrette Tracking Device out. The jewel thief was wearing a long overcoat which made it easy for Clover to slip past her and attach the Barrette Tracking Device; the jewel thief didn't even seem to notice.

"You're not getting this jewel," Blaine spoke, continuing to engage the woman in a fight.

"I will be victorious!"

"With what?" Clover asked, hoping to distract the woman.

"I, Jewel Silver, have been kept from being a cheerleader because I wasn't 'good enough'," she spoke, landing a kick to Blaine's chest. "So, I devised a plan to use jewels to get back at the coaches and girls who refused to let me on their team. They will power my biggest laser ever and destroy the fields they practice on!" she finished with an evil laugh.

"Of course," Clover rolled her eyes at the cliché plan. "Maybe you just weren't any good," she added, continuing to fight with Jewel. The alarms blaring seemed to become even more intense and the sound of sirens joined the cacophony of noise around them.

"Damn it all!" Jewel exclaimed. "Well, the three jewels should be enough for my destruction to begin," she said, spinning and using her overcoat to cover herself before she disappeared into the night.

"Is the tracking device working?" Blaine asked, running over to Clover. She took her X-Powder out and pulled the tracker up on it.

"Yeah. We better head out," Clover reported.

Nodding his agreement, Blaine activated his Jet-Pack Backpack and the two made their way back out the hole and to the jet. It appeared Jewel had something that allowed her to fly as well as she was making a quick getaway in the direction of the States.

CHCHCH

"Ugh, cliché much?" Clover spoke when the Barrette Tracking Device lead them to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of a Nevada desert.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Clover's comment. "Let's go get Jewel."

"Hold on," Clover stopped him before they headed into the warehouse. "We better call Jer and let him know what we're up to."

"Right," he agreed, sitting back down. The call to Jerry was quick to inform him that they had stopped the jewel thief from stealing the jewel in Sweden and how they had followed her back to a hideout in Nevada.

"Good work," Jerry said before they ended the communication.

"We actually make a pretty good team," Blaine spoke.

"Yeah, when you're not assuming I'm high maintenance," Clover spoke, unable to resist poking fun at him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, meeting her gaze to ensure she knew he was sincere. "Even in the time we hung out outside of work yesterday, you reminded me that you're nothing like Mandy. I'd love for us to get back to being friends."

"Me too," Clover agreed. "But first we need to get those jewels back." Blaine nodded his agreement as the two made their way inside.

While they walked through the eerily silent halls trying to find where Jewel was, Blaine activated the M-Ray Contact Lenses to locate her. "This way," Blaine spoke, pointing down the hall they needed to go to. "I'm not finding any other people here, so she must be alone," he reported as they continued in the direction Jewel was. A few minutes later, they made a turn they could tell lead to a wide open room. They stopped and could hear Jewel's voice.

"Those bratty girls and coaches won't know what hit them once I get this thing fired up!" Jewel proclaimed from the room. "Just a few more adjustments."

"Ready?" Blaine whispered to Clover from their hiding spot.

"Just a sec," Clover took her X-Powder out to make another quick call to Jerry to let him know they had Jewel and sent him their coordinates. "Let's see if we can catch her in the net," Clover spoke, taking out the Net-Throwing Mascara.

Blaine nodded. They decided that he'd try to distract Jewel while Clover went in and hopefully captured her. "Hey there, Jewel," Blaine called, running into the room and drawing Jewel's attention from where Clover was.

"You again! I thought I'd already eluded you enough. You and your girlfriend don't give up, so you?"

"First off, she's not my girlfriend. Second, even if she was, it's not your business. Lastly, we're not very good at giving up. Clover, now!" Blaine exclaimed, rolling to the side.

Clover shot the net in Jewel's direction, and much to her relief, the woman toppled over, wrapped up in the net. Sighing with relief, Blaine quickly got up to make sure Jewel would be unable to escape.

"You captured me, whatever," Jewel spoke as Clover made her way to where Jewel and Blaine were. "I already activated the laser and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You sure?" Clover asked, taking her Laser Lipstick to the control panel of Jewel's giant laser.

"No!" Jewel exclaimed. "You—you still can't stop me."

"I think we can," Blaine spoke. While he took the net off Jewel and put handcuffs on her, Clover carefully took the three jewels out of the laser.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to route a ton of power from somewhere nearby to your laser to power it?" Clover asked.

"My name is Jewel, _obviously_ I needed to use jewels in my plan."

Blaine and Clover laughed. Sometimes villains could be very predictable. "Let's get you to the WOOPH containment facility."

"No need," a voice spoke, emerging from a nearby hallway. "We'll take care of it from here," Jerry continued as he was followed by several other agents; one of the agents took the three jewels Jewel had stolen to return them to their rightful homes. "May I congratulate the two of you on a job well done. Despite your differences, you came together to be the team I know you're capable of being."

"We did make a pretty good team," Clover said, looking up to Blaine with a smile. He offered her one in return and she felt her heart melt under his smile.

"See you back at WOOHP," Jerry spoke, cutting across Clover's thoughts. He turned to head in the same direction as the other agents had gone.

"Britany's much better at training new agents than I am. She'll be doing that for a while. Maybe the two of us could work together for more missions," Blaine suggested.

Clover nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that," she agreed as the two began to walk out of the warehouse in the direction of their jet.

"Before we leave," Blaine began as the two made it to the controls of their jet. "I just wanted to say again that I'm sorry for judging you based off Mandy. I should have remembered that you were worlds different from her."

"Thanks, Blaine. I appreciate that," Clover spoke, moving to take her seat.

"That's not all," he added, gently catching her hand before she sat down. "This mission, spending time with you, it made me realize how much I missed you. You're awesome. If you don't hate me too much, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me this evening. If you want to only be friends because you're still mad at me, I totally understa—"

Blaine's final word was cut off as Clover's lips met his. "Against my better judgement, I'm giving you a second chance," Clover explained as she broke the kiss. "Don't mess this up."

"I'll do my best not to," Blaine smiled, pulling Clover into a hug. The two shared another kiss before they made their way back to WOOHP. "Want to grab something to eat now?" Blaine asked as he and Clover left Jerry's office.

"Sounds great."

**A/N: **Hello, all. In the month of October, I did a great yet terrible thing of watching all 6 seasons of Totally Spies. During that, I discovered that I never actually watched most episodes in season 5 and never saw season 6. Anyway, I noticed a lack of Clover and Blaine fanfics and I really like the two of them together, so I decided to write this.

I hope this felt realistic as far as what the characters said and did but also realistic in how two people might reconcile. For some of the places where the characters might seem a little out of character, I hope it could be explained by them being older and more mature.

I'd expect that very few if anyone reading this fic has read any of my others or would really recognize my writing, but I plan to write as my career meaning I welcome constructive criticism. If you have something to comment on, please do so respectfully and in a way that helps me continue to become a better writer.

Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
